


[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(10)

by Zsrschscd



Category: Bjyx, lsfy, zsww, 博君一肖, 战山为王, 连琑反应 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC, 偏清水, 军国, 架空, 虐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsrschscd/pseuds/Zsrschscd
Summary: 虐就完事吵架就完事不喜勿入
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship, 连琑反应 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(10)

10.

多年以后，某个清晨，王一博正从屋里走向海边。他慢慢踩过洁白细软的沙子，海风吹起他敞开的棉衫，“ Sullivan ！过来！”他喊道。

“爸爸！” Sullivan 飞快地奔向他，一下子扑进他怀中。王一博赶紧拎着他转了一大圈，小孩发出令人愉悦的咯咯的笑声。

“怎么没吃早饭就跑出去，这么贪玩？”

“我想把帆布搬到船上，可是搬不动 —— 你说好今天要带我出海钓鱼！我们什么时候出海？”

王一博没有回他，愣在原地。 Sullivan 抬起头，好奇地顺着他的视线看向前方，发现一艘崭新的船，正挨着他们的旧船、缓缓停在沙滩上。一个身形高瘦的男人下了船便朝他们很急迫地走来，却在离他们愈近的时候、脚步愈迟疑。

待他站定在他们跟前的时候，一向认生的 Sullivan 当即躲到了王一博身后，只滴溜转着眼珠子偷偷去瞧他。很快他发现，两个大人的眼睛都变得红红的，也不知是不是被风中的沙粒刮的。

王一博拼命让自己镇定下来，对着身后的小人儿温柔地说道，“ Sullivan ，这是 …… 爸爸很久不见的一个朋友。你要叫他肖叔叔。”

Sullivan 却不作声，只是继续观察着这个不速之客。他觉得这人看自己爸爸的眼神非常奇怪 —— 说不出到底是开心、生气还是难过。他的视线总是落在爸爸身上，可是爸爸看向他的时候，他马上做贼心虚似地瞥开，但又不舍得真的不看了、只能四处乱瞟。

王一博见状，伸出手拍拍他的小脑袋，“你先回去换衣服，好吗？一会爸爸就带你去钓鱼。”

Sullivan 马上撒开丫子跑进屋里，留下二人立在炽热的海滩上，相对无言。

“ …… 怎么过来也不说一声？”

“ …… 就想过来看看你。”

“电话已经打过了，总统先生实在不必屈尊到这荒凉的地方来。”

一听他开口便这样称呼自己，肖战如鲠在喉，过了良久才叹气道，“我卸任了。”

王一博明显为这话震惊不小，半晌也憋不出一句回应来。虽说从肖战上次打电话来、告诉他毒枭首领已被击毙之后，他大概猜得到他会逐渐退居幕后，却不想居然这么快就辞职。

“ …… 谢允跟顾魏呢？”

“都回 M 国了。”

“我以为他们不能再见到对方了。”

“按理来说是的。但我相信他们总会有方法找到彼此。”肖战一面说着、一面往前了一步，一下子拉近的距离让他握紧的拳头微微发颤。

“所以，你来干什么呢？”王一博强撑着问道。

“我说了，我想见你。”

王一博却只能再次回以令旁人、尤其是他的肖先生无能为力的沉默。可眼前的人已不会再像以前一样感到不满或是愤怒，他只有满腔感慨与不忍，一分一秒地自我凌迟。

“那是 …… 你的儿子？”肖战终于问出了口，心脏漏掉一个空拍的感觉让他连视线都渐模糊起来。

“是。”王一博蓦地转过头去，明显不愿再多说。

“ …… 他很可爱。”

又是一轮无言。掠过水面的海鸥发出阵阵受惊的叫声。

“我今天要带他出海，这么闲的话跟我们一起吧。我去收拾收拾。”

肖战还未答话，便只能看着他头也不回地走向屋里。此时 Sullivan 蹦蹦哒哒地跑了回来，将手中的小铁桶和一捆麻绳往船上一丢，开始专心致志地逗起螃蟹。

“其实我认得你。” Sullivan 突然抬起头，冲着正站在原地发呆的肖战、脆生生地叫道

“真的吗？”肖战在他身边蹲了下来，海浪很快打湿了他的裤脚。

小孩撇了撇嘴，小声嘟囔道，“爸爸房间里有你的照片，我问过他这是谁，他不说，还把照片收了起来，让我别乱翻。”

“这样 …… ”肖战越看越觉得这孩子长得并不像王一博，便打算从他这里问出他想弄清的答案，“你妈妈呢？她不在家吗？”

Sullivan 嘟着嘴说，“我没有妈妈，我是爸爸收养的。我原来住在另一个海岛上的福利院里，是离这儿最近的一个岛，但是坐船去也要坐很久哩。那里的修女都好凶！有时还打我、不给我吃晚饭 …… ”

肖战长舒出一口气。

“所以 …… 你的名字是爸爸取的吗？”他依稀记得 Sullivan 是欧洲的人名，在他们生活的国度并不常见。

“是啊，爸爸说 Sullivan 在爱尔兰语中是 ‘ 黑眼睛 ’ 的意思。爱尔兰是爸爸最想去的国家，他说那里特别美，以后一定会带我在那里生活呢！”

一股巨大的酸楚瞬间淹没了肖战 —— 他在回国辅佐加岚、遇上王一博之前，便是一直在爱尔兰留学、工作、独自生活。

“你是来跟我们一起玩的吗？暑假到现在，爸爸都还没有带我出过海呢。”小孩继续逗弄着在沙滩上逃窜的螃蟹们。

“是啊，我们一起去钓鱼好不好？”肖战笑着摸了摸 Sullivan 的头，刚刚还怕生的小孩此时似乎已经习惯了他的存在，乖巧地点点头，明亮的大眼睛被海水衬得泛着靛蓝。

王一博终于扛着帆布和钓具走回来。金色的世界下，又一阵清凉的风呼啸而来，似曾相识的场景，一如当年初遇时的惊骇。肖战久久凝望着他的王上校。他比之前看上去还要清瘦，身形却依旧挺拔自持，晒黑不少的皮肤镀了一层麦芒般的光泽。他就这么流下泪来，不自觉握紧了颈间的挂坠 —— 一枚泛黑的半心形银饰。他不断用手指摩挲着上面的字母「 YIBO 」，那是已经与他指纹融为一体的最深邃的刻痕 ……

“闭上眼睛，伸出一只手。”

“鬼鬼祟祟地又弄什么。”肖战从办公桌上堆得齐人高的文件中抬起头来，狐疑地看着王一博，瞧见他脸上带着从前那种轻松的笑。真是难得。他想着，鼻子有些发酸。

他们彼此都清楚，自从他当选总统到现在一年多的时间，二人虽的确是天天在一起，却越来越像是出于工作的捆绑。他们的身份与职责要求他们必须扮演一对完美的搭档兼陌生人，也因此似乎逐渐消磨了这份乱世中至纯的爱欲，到如今却连好好整理分辨的机会都难寻。

“你快照做就是了。”

他睁开眼，看清王一博放进自己手里的、是两件微光的银项链，挂坠刚好能凑成一颗完整的心，上面分别刻着他们的英文名 —— 字迹相当别扭，一看就是王一博自己刻上去的。

“生日快乐，肖先生。”

肖战站了起来，先去确认办公室的门是锁好的、才敢紧紧抱住王一博。突如其来的温存与激情袭来，二人在深吻中恍惚又置身于从前许多个醉人的夏夜，后背兴奋地淌出细汗。肖战被他亲得有些站不住了，王一博直接将他整个人放到桌上，胸腹相贴着、继续在他口腔里掘掠湿润与热量。他们谁都不敢出声，只听见天花板的风扇孜孜不倦地转着，

电话在此时恼人地响起，肖战赶紧推开已经想把他就地正法的男人。王一博似是并无不快，只专心整理着衬衫的褶皱。

“谢允来了，说是有急事，就等在外头，你去带他进来吧。”肖战将刻着自己名字的半心银链塞进王一博裤袋里，赶紧坐回办公桌前，装作无事发生过的样子。

可惜谢允脑内的「奸情」小雷达太过敏锐，一进来关上门便觉察出他们的异样，藏着坏笑揶揄道，“我不巧打扰二位了？”

肖战忍不住重咳了一声，王一博立马呛了回去，“顾魏呢？一个人过来不嫌寂寞？”

谢允也不甘示弱，“他今天都没来局里，估计是下不了床吧。”

牛 x 还是你牛 x ，二人心里暗骂。

“谢先生说有急事，还请告知我们。”

三人的表情都严肃起来，谢允少见地默然几秒才开口，“总统先生，恕我直言 ……Poison 很可能要越狱。”

仿佛一记重锤砸中后颅、熟悉的危机感甚至恐惧无可阻挡地在脑内重演。肖战阴沉着脸问道，“敢问谢先生的消息从何而来？”

谢允没做声，却回头看向王一博，神情犹豫。

“王副部长是也需要给我一个解释吗？”

王一博倒十分干脆地对上他的视线，“我给了他军方的高空扫描和所有能被我们掌握的监控录像，其余的就是他自己的活了。”

“你不知会我、便与他串通一气？”肖战努力克制着自己的音量，但突然起身的动作彻底出卖了他的愤怒。

谢允赶紧将事先准备好的一摞文件都递给肖战，“总统先生，这些可以来日再谈。眼下要紧的，是我们收集到的一切证据都指向了 Poison 正在策划越狱的事实。我知道当初你们为了将他关进去已付出太多，但如今怕是无法再维持现状了 —— ”

“维持现状？有什么值得维持的吗！”王一博突然冷笑着高声起来，仿佛被戳中痛处，“那个人、舒舒服服地住在自己造的 ‘ 监狱 ’ 里，我国军警只能在两公里外驻扎看守，每周都有毒贩、妓女、律师、甚至球星由卡车运进去，还有他妈的龙虾跟加州轮盘 —— 他继续经营着他的生意、丝毫不受影响、还要国家耗费财力保护他，这种现状有什么好维持的？！”

肖战知道王一博说的都是事实。那座所谓的监狱，被他们最大的敌人 ——Poison 建造得奢华无比、令人瞠目，外界都称之为「大教堂」。半年前历经大大小小无数次斗争，整个索勒已死伤惨重、生灵涂炭，政府与民间都难以再坚持下去，游行示威与暴力事件愈演愈烈。穷途末路之时，肖战不顾王一博反对，废止了引渡、与魔鬼签下契约，以期换来虚假的安宁。

“总统先生，若您批准行动，我会马上去申请所有你们需要的人力，与贵国合力缉捕 Poison 。趁他还算困在那里，我强烈建议双方都把握住这个机会、永绝后患。”

肖战虽听着谢允言辞恳切，眼睛却一直盯着欲言又止的王一博。他看着他，好不容易准备开口，当即喝道，“我不准。”

王一博的脸都涨红了，许久才迸出低低的一句，“让我去，算我求你了。”

“王一博，你是索勒共和国的国防部长，你是我的左膀右臂，为什么你总是要把自己推到如此险境中？你就这么恨不得去死、恨不得离开我？”

“不入虎穴焉得虎子！我们已经错过无数次擒拿他们的机会了，让我去亲手结束这一切。”

肖战将手中的文件和照片狠狠摔到桌上，茶杯碎裂的声音刺破了凝滞的空气。他咬牙切齿道，“我，不，准。”

谢允很想再劝些什么，但他看着二人的双眼都绽出狰狞的血色，着实可怖。某一瞬间，他真的觉得他们会不由分说地掐死对方。

“肖战，我恨你，我是真的会恨你。”

二人的声音都打颤了，你来我往的对话听上去更像是各自的喃语，“你恨我？王一博，你说你恨我？”

“我当然恨你。我有什么理由不恨你？我有什么理由不恨你？我如今除了恨你、又能做什么？”

王一博转身大步离去，重重关上门，只留下肖战逐渐瘫在座椅上，对着偌大的办公室与沉默的谢允，心如刀割。

TBC


End file.
